to teach a lesson
by moka evans
Summary: he stood before asking the same question as always. "why'd you kill my brother?" it was rhetorical he didn't really want an answer, but she was bored enough to give him one. "to teach them a lesson.


**A/N: I know shoot me and hang me from a pole. I update and itd not even my gravity falls fic. but there's good news I got a laptop for Christmas so I don't have to share with six other people anymore! so I should be able to update my fic more often. I'm not even gonna tell you when cause I've discovered I'm incapable of writing on a schedule. sometimes I'm in the mood and sometimes I'm not I hope you understand that.**

 **enjoy the oneshot!**

She stood before him again as always. This was always how it was for even with his advanced knowledge sans either couldn't or wouldn't end the cycle they were in. Bored she stood there wondering if he would ever say anything different, but of course he did not and Chara was so jaded to the whole experience that she simply couldn't find it in herself to care.  
"Why'd you killed my brother?"  
Normally she didn't answer it wasn't as though the answer would change anything, she doubted he'd see things the way she did. It was rhetorical question anyway he didn't really want an answer. She was bored though and as such it would be...refreshing to see something different for a change.  
"I do it to teach them a lesson."  
Sans paused for he had not expected her to answer him and indeed he didn't not actually know who she was. It was of no surprise then that upon hearing the words come out her mouth he would be less than amused.  
"To teach who a lesson? What excuse do you have this time?"  
Chara smiled. "Don't try to fool me you know who they are, they are the ones you are trying to stop. You always say things about time anomalies and how it's their fault they exists, You're the one whose always telling they're only doing this because they can, because they have to see every ending. you know who I'm talking about.  
Chara clenched her fists and she thought about them. "They think they can come into this world and do whatever they want. Kill someone, just reset, destroy things, reset, do whatever they want, and just reset the world to an earlier state. They kill things out of boredom, because their curious or sometimes even for fun. this isn't what I have a problem with however."  
She looked straight into sans' eye sockets. "The problem is that they think they are above the consequences that because they can 'SAVE' they can do whatever they want with no repercussions." Chara shook her head. "The poor naïve fools. I want them to think on what they've done. These beings have gone out of their way to kill everyone out of their way to reach this destination the we are at now."  
Chara chuckled before sneering. "No one else would make them pay. No one else would give them what they deserve even you sans would be killed by them and they would suffer for it in no way. My goal throughout this entire timeline is always the same, make the one who dared to awake me as miserable as possible. They don't get to have fun or play puzzles, they don't get to talk to people. They started this and as long as they continue on this path I will continue to hurt them."  
"I always give them a choice, they don't have to continue to kill monsters. They could stop and turn away from this route and I would leave them be. Even now as we stand here they have a choice, to restart the timeline and move on to another route. If they do not however, if the persist in this path of bloodshed then I will destroy this world so that they can never come back to it. They will never laugh with you or play with you. They will finally realize that their actions do indeed have an effect on this world and they are not above consequences."  
Sans' hands shook as he looked at her. "You would destroy everything just to teach them a lesson? You would kill everyone my brother, Undyne, the lady from the ruins just to teach some otherworldly beings a lesson?!"  
Chara shrugged. "the ends justify the means."  
"They do not. You don't care about anyone do you? To you we're all worthless."  
"I've become too jaded to care about the people of this world but I don't have anything against them, or against you for that matter."  
Chara spread her arms wide. "But I have a goal and you're in the way." Chara lifted her knife. "Shall we?"  
Sans' eye glowed blue. "You really should burn in hell."  
Chara's smile widened. "They'd never take me."

 **A/N: so that's my take on chara. it makes sense right? Chara doesn't bother you unless to go out of your way to do horrible things. it's easy enough to get of the genocide route and go to another one. when you do she stops bothering you and in they end she only ever talks to you. she speaks fluidly and seems to know more about you than you'd like her to. I think she's been through so many timelines she's too jaded to care about they way she teaches you that lesson. as for why I don't think she has anything against the monsters in the underground, has she ever said anything that seemed that way. when you fight monster kid all it says is in my way. meaning if he wasn't in her way she wouldn't care about him.**

 **also I don't have a tumbler account and i'm not getting one so if anyone wants to share this theory their welcome. just don't take for it.**  
 **thank you for reading!**


End file.
